


I Can't Help Loving Him

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Heat Cycles, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Natasha/Tony brother and sister, Protective Bucky, Smut, omega!Tony, tony was adopted by the Romanovs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: “I love you too, you dork.” James laughed before sobering up. “Did you think I didn't?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Natasha, meet your new brother, Tony.” Natasha’s mother said softly.

Tony shyly looked up at the other 7 year old through his chocolate doe eyes. The redhead looked him over, at first glance, she was unsure of him. But as she smelled his potent Omega smell, she knew this boy would need her to be his protector.

Tony smiled slightly at her, and she smiled in return. She grabbed one of his soft hands. “Come on, I'll show you your new room.” She prodded, dragging him up the stairs as he giggled behind her.

~

“Woah, you're so smart.” Natasha said in awe. Tony blushed and looked back down at his Lego robot. “It's not much.” He replied, clearly embarrassed. 

“No, Tony, you're a genius.” She began stroking his hair. He leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Tony?” She asked quietly. Tony made a noise in response. “What were your parents like?”

Tony stiffened slightly and his eyes opened. He held back tears, his real Papa said men don't cry. “I didn't see my parents much. Papa was too busy for me, he said. And Mama was never home. They fought a lot, and they were mean. I didn't like when they were upset, they hurt me when they were upset.” He answered quietly. “Said they didn't want an Omega as their baby.”

Natasha hummed and pulled him into a hug. “Well I think you're amazing. And you're very smart. I'll never hurt you. Omegas are just as great as everyone else, if not better.”

Tony gave the girl a watery smile. “Thank you, Tasha. You're my bestest friend.”

Natasha felt a wave of happiness wash over her. “You're my best friend too, Tony.”

~

“What do you think you're doing?” Natasha shouted. The attackers looked up from the cowering Tony, over to the bristling Alpha female. Her arms were crossed and she was glowering at them.

Some of the boys went pale faced and backed off slightly, but the main bully lifted an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do about it, bitch?”

He barely finished his sentence before Tony’s fist connected with the boy’s face. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his face. “Don't talk about my sister like that.” He growled over the form on the ground. 

The boy nodded frantically before clambering up and running off with his friends. “Are you okay?” Natasha asked, coming over to inspect him. Tony breathed out a small laugh, pushing up his glasses. “I’m fine.”

“Why were they doing that?” She asked, still clearly upset. Tony sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “You know why, Tash.”

“For fucks sake, you came out years ago!” She ground out. Tony stared at her. “Doesn't help that I'm a massive nerd, wildly unpopular, and an ugly, male, Omega.” He said bluntly.

Natasha glared at him. “Don't talk about yourself like that. You're a genius and you're a very handsome Omega. You don't need to be the most popular kid in school.” 

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, can we go now?” She glared a little longer before nodding. 

Tony hefted up his books and turned to go, accidentally running into someone.

“Oh god, I'm sorry.” Tony rushed out, leaning down to pick up all of his books.

“S’alright, my fault.” A deep voice rumbled as they helped pick up the fallen books. Tony stood back up holding the books, and his breath was taken away by the boy in front of him. He was drop dead gorgeous.

His clothes were all black, leather jacket and black jeans. He had on black Doc Martens and had beautiful stormy eyes, long hair tied back in a bun, lush lips pulled back into a playful smile. The boy handed him the books and Tony took them graciously. He noticed the shiny metal arm, but chose not to comment. “Thank you.” He said bashfully.

The boy’s face lit up. “No problem. Names’ Bucky. Well, my name’s James but most call me Bucky.” Bucky introduced himself.

“I'm Tony, nice to meet you.” He replied with a smile. 

James grinned. “Nice to meet you too.”

Natasha cleared her throat angrily from behind Tony. Tony blushed. “Sorry, I have to go.” 

James pouted slightly but returned to his relaxed demeanor. “I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

Tony went even redder. “Okay.” He squeaked out, scrambling away. He missed the happy smile that followed him as he went off with Natasha.

~

Tony sat on his bed, humming to himself as he texted James. Since that one day in 8th grade, they had grown incredibly close. Tony had developed a massive crush on the other brunette I've the next few years. And here they were, Senior year, and he never said anything. Tony wasn't sure he could handle rejection.

His door swung open and an upset Natasha stood in the doorway. Tony didn't really notice her anger, too into his phone. “Hey Tash-”

“Do you like James?” She spat. Tony looked up, eyes wide. “How did you find out.”

She scoffed at him, her head turning to the side. “I put the pieces together, Tony.” She said his name like a swear word.

“Why does it matter if I like James?” He asked, hurt.

“Because I love him!” She shouted at him. Tony felt himself clench up. He tried to keep in the intense sadness overtaking his body.

“Tasha, he doesn't even like me. He's straight as a pole.” He choked out painfully. “And who the hell would like me?”

Natasha glowered in the doorway before slamming the door shut and walking away. Tony felt tears slip down his face and he threw his phone to the end of the bed. 

~

Tony took to ignoring James after that. He kept away from him and never answered his texts. It was too painful knowing if James found out about Natasha’s feelings, he would fall for her.

Tony didn't even really blame him. His sister was beautiful. She was smart, had loads of friends, and she was tough as nails. She was quite the package.

Tony also started hiding from James, leading him to his current point. It was lunch and he was hiding in the bathroom stall of the boys bathroom no one ever used. Nobody would find him here.  
At least that's what he thought.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open. He saw the feet walk in from under the stall, and held his breath, knowing the shoes all too well.

The feet stomped towards the stall he was in. “Tony, I know that's you.” James said bluntly.

Tony continued to hold his breath, not answering. “Godammit, Tony, open the door.” His voice was sharp, then went soft. “Please, Tones.”

Tony thought ‘fuck it’ and carefully undid the door. He barely had it open before he felt himself get enveloped by two large arms. James pressed him tightly against him, and the taller boy nuzzled into Tony’s neck as Tony inhaled the strong Alpha scent.

James sniffed away happily and held the sides of Tony’s waist. “I've missed you so much.” He murmured. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Tony hated the way James sounded so hurt. This was only meant to hurt himself.

“I didn't mean to upset you.” Tony responded lightly, adjusting his glasses slightly. 

James reared his head back and looked bewildered. “Of course I was upset; my favorite person ditched me for weeks on end without even telling me why.”

Tony winced at his words. “Thought Steve was your favorite person.” He joked weakly. James rolled his eyes and pulled Tony back into a hug. “Nah, that punk is like my brother.”

“Your brother can't be your favorite person?” Tony asked. James seemed to tense up slightly, but relaxed. Tony almost missed what he said, he said it so quietly, but James muttered, “Not the way you can.”

Before Tony could say anything, the bell rang. James grabbed Tony’s hand. “C’mon, I'll take you to class.”

Tony attempted to fight off a blush, but failed miserably and went with James out of the bathroom.

He noticed Natasha scowling at him as he walked by, and how he tried to ignore it.

~

James whistled as he walked over to Tony’s locker, to wait for the shorter brunette. He leaned against it and pulled out his phone, shooting a text to the other boy.

“Hey James.” James looked up to see Natasha standing in front of him. He smiled at her warmly and slipped his phone back in his pocket, then crossing his arms. “Hey Natasha, what's up?”

The other Alpha looked straight at him, but he could see the way she was trying desperately not to fidget. “Listen, I really like you. And I have for a long time.” She said so confidently. It threw James off completely.

“What?” He squeaked out. She furrowed her eyebrows. “I like you, a lot.”

James choked slightly, and he made quite the effort to not be rude. “I'm sorry, Natasha, you're an amazing girl, but I love someone else.”

He watched her face harden, and he winced, preparing for backlash. But all she did, was turn on her heel, and walk away.

James let out a massive breath, then he turned and saw Tony approaching. He grinned at him, Tony smiled back, self consciously. 

James scooped him up in a hug that had the smaller boy chuckling against his neck. “You're such a big puppy.” Tony laughed.

“Why, thank you.” James replied into Tony’s hair. Tony patted the other boys neck and stepped over to his locker, opening it and grabbing his books. “Why was Nat over here?” Tony asked, trying and failing to keep the emotions out of his voice.

James furrowed his brow and snagged Tony’s hand, holding it gently. “She just had something to tell me...are you alright?”

Tony’s face went a dusty shade of pink and James felt himself swoon. “I'm peachy.” He replied thickly.

James couldn't even help himself from swooping down to kiss Tony’s cheek. Tony’s eyes widened like saucers and he coughed slightly. “Ah, well, class?” Tony stuttered out.

James grinned and slid an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling them both off to first period.

~

Tony grumbled, falling onto his bed. Natasha had decided, since their parents were out of town, that a party would just be a wonderful idea.

Wonderful, indeed, the fact that the entire school hated him, save about four people. 

So here he was, lying face first on his bed. And he planned on staying there the entire night. The party hadn't even started yet, and he was already sick of it.

“Come help me set up.” Natasha demanded, opening his door. Tony lifted his head,but not looking at her. “This isn't my party.” He sighed.

“Don't care, c’mon.” She sassed, striding away, leaving his door open. He groaned loudly, hoping she heard. “Who’d you even invite?” He hollered at her.

“The question is who didn't I invite.” She shouted back. He shuffled angrily before jogging out of his room and downstairs. He blinked in surprise to see how different their house looked.

They lived in quite a big home, meaning a lot of space, but Natasha had apparently moved the couches around, creating somewhat of a dance floor. There was food and drinks littered around tables and there were lights and music set up.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked. “You clearly have things covered.”

“I need you to help me pick out an outfit, then I'll help you with yours.” She stated as if it was obvious.

He stared at her blankly. “I'm not participating in this ‘party’, Natasha. And I don't care what you wear.”

“You're not moping in your room tonight. So we’re going to look fly as fuck.” She claimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her room. 

They decided on a tight, short red dress that showed off her body in the best way possible, and a pair of black stilettos.

After a lot of complaining from Tony, she finally coaxed him into trying on clothes for her. He whined the entire time, only shutting up when Natasha decided on a simple outfit of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. Natasha also grabbed him a pair of black boots. She also forced him into wearing his contacts.

He felt wildly uncomfortable in his ensemble, but rolled with considering Tasha would kill him if he didn't.

Everything worsened when people started showing up. He didn't even know over half of these people and he really didn't want to know them.

He shouldered his way through the crowd to the kitchen, hoping to find a Diet Coke or some shit. He refrained from doing a happy dance when he found one and cracked it open, and taking a pleased sip.

“Hey Tony!” Tony turned and smiled, seeing his old friend, Damon standing there. “Long time no see.” Tony replied smoothly.

Damon bit his lip. “Puberty is being very kind to you.” He said, casually. Tony frowned slightly. “Thank you?”

“I'm serious-” Damon said huskily, asking a step closer, leanin. to place his head in Tony’s neck. “You look amazing.”

“Am I ruining a moment?” Tony heard James ask from the doorway. Tony was confused at the hint of anger and betrayal in his friend's voice, but was grateful for his sudden presence.

“No! James, meet Damon and vice versa.” Tony said quickly, stepping out of reach of the clingy old friend and next to James.

Damon stared at the two of them for a moment. Then his eyes widened. “Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend.” 

Tony stared, bewildered, after the other Alpha’s retreating form, not even able to correct him as he hustled out of the kitchen.

James turned to look at Tony and leaned in to kiss Tony’s neck softly. Tony laughed and blushed wildly. “How drunk are you?”

“Not terribly drunk actually. Only a couple drinks.” James muttered into his neck, pulling him closer by the hips. “Then what are you doing?” Tony whispered.

James pulled back to look him in the face. “Nothin’.” He mumbled. “...Come dance with me?” He asked hopefully.

Tony nodded, biting his lip, letting himself be dragged to the ‘dancefloor’.

They made it there, James pulling Tony impossibly close, hands on his hips. Tony threw his arms around James’s neck they started to sway.

The swaying started getting dirtier until they were full on grinding. It was filthy, and Tony loved every second of it.

“This feels like an episode of Queer as Folk.” Tony said into James’s ear. James cackled before looking down at Tony. “Is that your way of saying you want to fuck me?” He teased.

Tony groaned and laid his head on James’s chest as the taller boy continued to roll their hips together to the beat and laugh above him.

James nosed Tony’s forehead softly, prompting Tony to look up in confusion. James lifted a hand from Tony’s waist to hold his chin. 

Before Tony knew what was happening, James’s mouth was on Tony’s. Tony felt his eyes closed as he kissed back. James released Tony’s lips to whisper against them. “I'm not drunk at all. I'm also very in into you.” 

Tony almost forgot to respond to the kiss, still surprised by the current events. God, Tony never wanted to stop kissing him.  
James grinned broadly and took Tony off of the dancefloor.

“We can uh..go to my room if you want.” Tony gulped. James pressed a quick kiss to his lips before they headed up the stairs.

They hurried into his bedroom, James carefully pushing Tony on the bed. They kicked off their shoes quickly then he crawled over the smaller boy and straddled him and leant down to kiss him.

Tony let out a little moan that turned James into putty. He lazily rolled his hips down into Tony’s. “Are you okay with this?” James muttered, stroking Tony’s cheek. “I'm very okay with this.” Tony replied breathlessly.

“If we were to have sex tonight, would you hate me tomorrow?” James questioned, playing with the hem of Tony’s shirt. Tony shook his head and brushed a kiss up against James’s lips. “Could never hate you, especially for that.” He replied with a small smile.

James peppered around Tony’s face with kisses, resulting in a snort from other boy. He nosed against Tony’s cheek. “I adore you, I have since fuckin’ middle school.”

Tony stared quizzically at him. “Why’d you never say anything?”

James shrugged and ran his hands up Tony’s shirt, massaging his sides. “Didn't think you felt the same.”

Tony let James lift his shirt off, the taller boy throwing it aside. “What changed your mind?” Tony asked airily. James yanked off his own shirt, smirking when Tony bit his lip.

“Kinda snapped when that guy was all up on you.” James admitted, rubbing his neck, embarrassed. Tony giggled and reached up to kiss over some of the scarred tissue where the metal connected to the flesh on James’s shoulder.

James awkwardly shuffled around, shucking his pants off. Tony assisted by removing his own pants tossing them away. 

Tony bit his lip to hold back a groan as he rubbed against James’s dick. James reached down to pull his lip out of his mouth with his thumb. “Make noise, nobody besides me can hear you over the music anyways.”

James stared into Tony’s eyes as he hooked a finger under Tony’s boxers. Tony nodded slightly, holding his breath as James yanked them away.

James stared at him for several long seconds. Tony shifted, trying to cover up a bit under James’s gaze. “You're beautiful, Tones.” He whispered, moving his hands to rub over Tony’s thighs.

James maneuvered down to press a loving kiss against the genius’s lips. With their lips still connected, James too, pulled down his underwear, tossing them onto the floor.

Tony squeaked as James lifted him to flip them around so he was sitting James’s lap.

He felt his face warm over as he came face to face with James. He bent down to bite James’s bottom lip. As he nibbled away, he felt a slicked up finger press against his hole. He let out a small gasp, eyes flying open to see a smirk on the face in front of him. “Where the hell did you get lube?” Tony breathed out as James teased around with his finger.

“‘S a secret. Now relax, sweetheart.” James muttered into Tony’s neck. He hooked his chin over his shoulder to watch his finger enter Tony. He reached around to squeeze his butt, moaning loudly at the sight.

He slowly worked Tony open, adding a second finger. Tony dropped his head next to James ear, panting lightly. James rolled his eyes into the back of his head; he was painfully hard at this point and could very clearly see Tony was in the same boat.

He felt Tony tense up slightly when he added a third finger, so he kissed along his neck to ease him up. Tony melted against him. He scissored his fingers for a minute or two before deeming Tony ready and pulling his fingers out. Tony whined at the loss, but James silenced him with his mouth.

James coated himself with the lube before positioning himself against Tony’s entrance. Tony mewled into his ear as he slowly pushed in. When he was fully sheathed inside Tony, he let out a loud sigh.

Tony had his arms wrapped around his neck and pressed his forehead against James’s. He ground down after a minute of getting used to the current situation. James groaned, long and hard.

Tony, gaining some newfound confidence, lifted himself up a bit before slamming back down. Tony cried out at the sensation. “Holy shit, Tone.” James got out.

James started thrusting up into him, leading to the sight of Tony bouncing on his cock. James massaged Tony’s ass as they moved in unison.

The sound of skin slapping together, heavy breathing, moans, and a the music from the party were all to be heard.

James felt himself in the verge of knotting when Tony mewled in his ear “Oh, James...” and with that, he knotted hard.

James wrapped a hand around Tony’s weeping cock and started jerking him off as he thrusted out the last of his orgasm. “Come for me, baby.” He muttered and Tony came with a whine.

James carefully rolled them to the side, leaving them still face to face. His knot was still keeping them together, but he attempted to keep Tony out of any sort of pain.

He ran his knuckles along Tony’s back and rubbed his cheek against his soft hair as they fell asleep.

~

Natasha stared, shocked, at the scene in front of her. She had gone to see where the hell James went, assuming he was with his best friend. But the guy she was in love with was laying naked and asleep next to her brother. 

She couldn't see Tony’s face, James was wrapped protectively around him, but James had a soft smile on his face.

Their clothes were littered all around the room, showing the activities they got up too. 

She felt anger wash over her and she stormed away.

~

Tony woke up, pressed against a human furnace. He felt his face, yet again, go red as he remembered last night's activities.

He froze though, not knowing what was to come now. Did James love him the way he did? Probably not. Tony may be a nerd hated by the entire school, but everyone could admit he had a fantastic body. Why wouldn't James want to hop in bed with him at the chance? He probably wasn't more than a good fuck.

“Tone, babe.” James grumbled sleepily from above him. “Stop thinkin’ so damn loud.”

Tony winced slightly. “Sorry.” James tightened his grip on Tony’s hips and pressed a kiss to his hair. “You alright?” James asked, voice thick with concern.

Tony nodded into James’s neck. James sighed and pulled his head back to look Tony in the face. “Darlin’, you're obviously not. What's wrong?”

“I love you.” Tony blurted before he could help himself. He winced slightly, closing his eyes. He felt soft lips press against his and he kissed back tentatively. He opened his eyes again as they pulled back, and saw James grinning giddily.

“I love you too, you dork.” James laughed before sobering up. “Did you think I didn't?”

Tony chuckled awkwardly. “Ah, well, I guess I don't understand why you’d love me of all people.”

James tugged the Omega closer, snuggling against him. “Tony.” He sighed fondly. “I love you. I've been infatuated with you for years. I don't even have enough time to explain all the reasons why I love you.”

Tony let out a soft “oh” as his face flushed a bit. James stared adoringly at him, stroking his cheek softly. He brushed his lips against Tony’s, eliciting a small sigh from the Omega. 

The Alpha ran his hand down Tony’s side slowly until it rested under the blanket on the swell of his ass. He squeezed down and Tony let out a loud moan into the kiss.

James heard feet approaching from outside the door and he pulled back from the kiss to cover Tony’s body with his. Tony squeaked in confusion as James wrapped around him and glared at the door.

The door swung open and a clearly seething Natasha stood there. “Tony, I need to talk to you.” She claimed, voice tight.

James tightened his grip before Tony patted his arm, signaling it was okay. “I'll be there in a sec, Tasha.”

“Hurry up.” She grunted, walking away. James peppered Tony’s face with kisses as the Omega attempted to get out of bed. “James.” He laughed, slipping out of the hold he was in. He clambered out of the bed, turning his head to see James watching appreciatively. Tony blushed before grabbing one of the discarded pairs of underwear and one of the shirts.

As he dressed, he couldn't help but miss the scent of anger rolling off of his sister, even from being on different floor levels. It appeared as though James smelt it as well and stood up, bristling.

He pulled Tony into his arms and held him close as he murmured into his ear. “She cannot hurt you, I won't let her.” 

Tony felt his heart swell and he rubbed his cheek against James’s pec. “She won't hurt me, might hurt my feelings, but i can handle that.”

James pouted. “I don't want your feelings hurt either.” Tony tipped his head back and laughed before standing up on his toes and kissing James soundly. “I'll be back.” He claimed, slipping out of the room and down the stairs.

~

Tony headed cautiously towards the living room as he heard Natasha muttering to herself. There was sounds of pacing and angry whispers, creating a somewhat tense scenario.

“Tasha?” He asked tentatively. She whipped around and pointed a finger at him, her hand shaking. Her face was blotchy and angry tears were welled in her eyes.

“I can't believe you.” She growled, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back in response, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “What did I do?”

“What did you do?” She whispered vehemently. “What did you fucking do? You ruined my damn life. You slept with the guy I’m in love with, you literally snatched him out from underneath me. Why the hell did you think I threw that party last night? It sure as hell wasn't for you to sleep with him.” 

Tony glared back at her. “Natasha, grow up. I can't help the fact that I love him, or that he loves me too. Yeah we-”

“He what?” She spat.   
Tony stopped in his tracks. “Nat-”

“No, you fucking listen. You're just an Omega. What the hell can you do anyways?” She ground out, stalking towards him. “Tony, all your life you've been nothing but an inconvenience. Your disgusting heats, your pathetic attitude, your general personality. You're nothing but a slick assed Omega.” She snarled in his face. Tony felt tears swim in his eyes as his body shook with overwhelming emotion.

He heard her squeak as she was pried away from him by a metal hand. He gazed up to see James's face angrier than he had ever seen. James growled, low and threatening until Natasha backed away. James grabbed Tony and pressed against him, nuzzling Tony’s jaw, still growling even after Natasha left the room. 

As soon as she was clearly far away, her scent disappearing completely, James’s attention turned back to Tony. His gaze was clearly worried and his features softened. “Sorry to react like that, but no one gets to say things like that to you and get away with it.” James said bashfully.

Tony released a weak chuckle, a few tears slipping down his face, James wiping them away. “She was right.” He whispered.

James growled again, gripping Tony’s jaw carefully. “No she wasn't.”

Tony shook his head, stepping out of James’s reach. “My heats are disgusting, who wants to be with somebody that can get pregnant and can't control themselves around a potential mate. My personality isn't great either like she said. Nobody-” he hiccuped. “Nobody wants a pathetic Omega.”

James let out a loud whine and came up to Tony and enveloped him in his arms. “Tony.” James whimpered. He nosed around Tony’s mating gland and pressed fervent kisses along it. “Tony, don't believe her. You're beautiful and I love you. You're an Omega, and you're different, but that gives me more reasons to love you. Heats aren't disgusting, it's how we mate. And yeah you can get pregnant during them, but that's beautiful too. I don't know about you, but I plan on mating with you. And if I did get you pregnant, it would be fine with me. Knowing I put a baby inside of you is actually quite arousing.” James admitted with a smirk.

Tony blushed bright red. “No impregnating me yet.” He muttered. James’s grin widened before he returned to a sadder expression. “I love you Tony, I love you so much. It physically hurts me to see you like this. All I want to do is protect you and lock you away to make sure no one hurts you.”

Tony sighed as James kissed Tony's hair. “I love you too, god I love you.” Tony muttered softly.

~

Tony moaned lightly as James ran his fingers through his soft hair. James scratched his scalp carefully and watched Tony’s eyes flutter in pleasure. He felt delighted, knowing he made Tony happy. His inner Alpha preened, knowing he was taking care of his future mate. 

Tony had been spending a good portion of his time at James’s house after the whole Natasha scenario. Tony hadn't even seen Natasha since then.

They were currently lying in James bed, naked and sated, Tony curled into his side as James pet through his hair. 

James loved making love to Tony, obviously, but the aftercare part, was probably his favorite part. Tony was soft and adorable, always incredibly clingy, and James adored it.

“James?” Tony murmured from his spot on James's stomach. James hummed in response, scratching behind Tony's ear. “Were you serious when you said you planned on mating with me?” Tony asked nervously, tracing James’s abs with his forefinger.

“Tony, you dork, I love you. You're stuck with me. Obviously I plan to mate with you.” James huffed, poking Tony in the side. Tony sighed. “Sorry I keep asking, just… insecure I suppose. More so than usual.”

James wiggled down to come face to face with the Omega. “Darlin’, ain't no need to be insecure. I know sayin’ that isn't gonna solve anything, but I'll try to keep proving to you that you're worth the world.”

“Psh.” Tony noised, clearly embarrassed. His cheeks reddened slightly as he ran a hand reverently down James’s cheek; James smiling softly at him.

~

“-All I'm saying is that Moulin Rouge is far too underrated-” Tony tried to explain to his amused boyfriend who wasn't even listening, just staring at Tony fondly. 

They had always spent lunch together, that was nothing new, but now they had to deal with Steve cooing and being plain obnoxious. “You guys are too cute.”

“I know.” James replied smoothly, brushing a hair off of Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes widened slightly, his scent going bitter, looking at something behind James. James furrowed his brow and turned to see what upset his Omega.  
He hadn't expected to see Natasha standing there.

Tony could smell the angry Alpha pheromones pouring off of Bucky and ran a hand down the larger brunette’s back soothingly. “Can I help you, Natasha?” Tony asked his sister civilly.

Her face went sorrowful. “We need to talk, Tony… alone.” She said, glancing at James, who was suppressing a growl.

“Nata-” Tony began, only to be cut off by his Alpha. “No.”

Natasha frowned and folded her arms. “Tony can make his own decisions.”

James snorted a humorless laugh as he stood up to face the female. “Of course he can, but the last time you two spoke to each other I nearly killed you.”

Natasha took a small step backwards, swallowing hard. Tony snagged James’s hand and squeezed softly. “James, we’ll just be over there, you can watch to make sure nothing happens.”

James huffed and leaned to kiss Tony’s forehead, patting Tony’s bum to send him off with his sister.  
Tony smiled back at him as he walked off with Natasha.

“You're so damn whipped.” Steve chortled. James shrugged with a smirk as he watched Tony. “Do you blame me?”

Steve just rolled his eyes.

~

Tony followed Natasha to the courtyard, making sure he was still in James’s line of sight. “What's up, Natasha?”

Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I want to apologize for what I did to you. It was fucked up and I meant absolutely none of it. I was too hopped up on emotions, even though that shouldn't be an excuse. But I really am sorry, Tones. I miss you being around.”

Tony’s face grew into a sweet smile. “I miss you too, Tasha. The things you said really hurt and it might take awhile for me to forgive you. But I want things to be okay again.”

Natasha nodded, letting out a breath. She reached forward and pulled him into a quick hug. When she pulled back, she tilted her head towards where James was. “Does he treat you right?” She asked gruffly.

Tony grinned broadly and looked over to where his Alpha sat, handsome as ever. “Better than anyone.”


	2. Short Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is lame!

-June, Senior year-

They were at school when it happened, much to James’s displeasure.   
James knew that if he could smell it all the way from the other side of the school, everyone else could as well.

Tony had gone into heat.

James nearly ran towards the smell of his Omega when the bell rang.

He found Tony cowering behind a few Alphas, one of them running their hands down Tony’s sides, and James instantly snarled and shoved them away.

He gathered Tony in his arms, hearing Tony let out a sob of relief. James continued to growl until no one was left in the hallway. James massaged down Tony’s hips, nosing at his sweaty forehead. 

“C’mon, baby. Let's get you home.” James murmured, feeling Tony nod against his chest.

~

Tony basically sat in his lap as they drove back to Tony’s house, sniffing away at James’s neck. James tried incredibly hard not to swerve off the road.

They finally reached Tony’s place and they got out of the car. Before James could go anywhere however, Tony had latched himself onto him. “Tony.” James let out a choked laugh as Tony rubbed against him. “Baby, let's go inside, okay?”

Tony wrapped his arms around James’s neck, expecting to be picked up. James huffed a laugh, reaching around to grab Tony’s ass to lift him. He moved towards the front door as Tony wrapped his legs around James’s waist.

He went into the house and up to Tony’s bedroom, laying the smaller boy on his bed. “I'll be right back, Tones.” He muttered before heading downstairs to grab food and water for Tony.

He nearly dropped his supplies when he came back to his Omega, who was now very naked and fingering himself, whining loudly.

James felt his erection straining painfully against his pants, watching Tony writhe and touch himself.  
“James.” Tony moaned, spreading himself out in a way to present himself.

“Tony we didn't really get to talk about this but-” James tried to start. Tony’s growl ripped through the air as he stood up and yanked James into the bed with him. “I get you don't want to overstep or something, but I want to mate with you. If you changed your mind-”

“Never.” James said forcefully. Tony just kissed along his collarbone fervently as he panted. He shoved his hand down to James’s pants to unzip and unbutton them.

Tony was pushed onto his back by the Alpha, he felt tears of frustration forming as James leered over him, suddenly naked (When did that happen?).

“Touch me already.” Tony whined, gasping when James’s fingers dipped down to massage around Tony’s entrance. “Shit, babe, you're already so wet and loose for me.” He groaned. Before Tony could realize what had happened, he had been flipped over onto his knees and elbows.

He felt a swipe of a tongue run over his hole and he released a stuttered breath. James let out obscene slurping noises as he fucked Tony with his tongue. Tony pushed back against the wet tongue, purring with pleasure.

He voiced his complaint when James pulled back but was immediately filled with James’s cock, so the complaining didn't last long.

James gripped Tony’s ass, hard, as he started to pound into the wet heat, letting himself succumb to his Alpha need to assist his mate.

He watched Tony squirm as his cock moved in and out at a rapid pace, going dizzy with the sight. He spanked the bouncy flesh of Tony’s ass, preening at the sight of his large red handprint left behind and Tony’s wanton moans.

He pulled out of Tony, ignoring the whine of protest, to put Tony onto his back again. He quickly pushed back into Tony as he leant down to create more of a rhythmic movement; grinding into Tony like a stripper would.

Tony’s panting and screams of his name sent him over the edge, his knot forming and connecting them. James quickly nosed Tony’s jaw before moving to bite down hard on the mating gland between the neck and collarbone, it sent jolts of pleasure running through the both of them. Tony came hard between them as they were still connected by James’s knot and teeth.

James chuckled slightly, pulling his teeth away and noticing how Tony had passed out, clearly overwhelmed. James stroked Tony’s sides as the knot deflated, letting him slip out of Tony for now.

Tony opened his eyes a few minutes later, glancing over to see James grinning at him, he smiled back happily. He tilted his head over to kiss James softly. “Mine.” James murmured possessively, gripping Tony’s hips. “Yours, forever.” Tony laughed, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
